


Delicious Ficlets

by Ashz2Ashz



Category: Bleach, Fairy Tail, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dialogue-Only, Dom/sub relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Ficlet Collection, Internal Monologue, Kink, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Personalities, Not a Crossover, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Sarcasm, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6934324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashz2Ashz/pseuds/Ashz2Ashz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets spanning across several different animes. These are not crossovers. Open to requests!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with a collection of ficlets. These were originally just to help with my writers block with Forever Linked but they snowballed into this lol. I am open to requests within the animes already in the collection. They can be m/m, f/m, or f/f. Threesomes aren't ruled out but I'l has to take them under consideration. These are not crossovers. I will be trying some new things with these as I'm trying to feel out my writing style more.

     Eren groaned as Levi gripped his hair and tugged harder. He lowered his head so his mouth was even with Eren's ear.

     "Are you going to be a good boy or am I going to have to punish you?" He whispered harshly to him, the arousal thick in his voice. Eren wimpered and shook his head quickly before answering. 

     "I'll be good, sir. I promise. Please, sir." Eren pleaded and pushed his head into Levi's fisted hand. Levi brought his free hand up to Eren's chin and examined the brunet's face with scrunity.

     "Very well," Levi said, his voice silky and thick, then shoved Eren to his knees. "Show me how much of a good boy you can be. There will be a reward for you if you impress me tonight." He commanded, keeping his eyes hard.

     Eren muzzled his face against Levi's erection before taking it deep into his throat, moaning around it.

     "Good boy." Levi praised as he smirked and gagged Erin down on his cock. He fucked  Eren's face brutally while drool dripped from the scout's mouth. Erin would do anything for his promised reward.


	2. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EdxRoy

    "Where's the Colonel?" Ed barked as he stormed into he office. Havoc looked up from his paperwork and thumbed towards the Colonel's personal office.  
  
     "Good." Ed muttered under his breath. The blond rammed his body into the door and wrenched the handle and it flew open. Mustang glanced up through his dark hair at Ed then back to his pile of paperwork as he slammed it closed.

  
     "I have a bone to pick with you, bastard." Ed half-shouted as he stomped up to Mustang's desk.

  
     "What now, Fullmetal? I'm busy." Mustang rumbled without looking up at the blond. His disinterest only riled Ed more and he banged his fist on the desk.

  
     "What the hell kind of joke is this?" Ed tugged a folded paper from the pocket of his crimson trench coat. Mustang shuffled his paperwork and straightened the edges before filing them away. When he finally looked at Ed he huffed before speaking.

  
     "What exactly is your hang up, Fullmetal? Not easy enough?" The Colonel seethed, voice even and deep.

  
     "You kow exactly what I mean! What the fuck are you trying to pull, ordering me to take a week off? You know I have shit to do!" Ed continued to yell at the colonel as the man rose from his chair, walked to the door and twisted the lock. Ed stopped talking as the lock clicked shut.

  
     "Mustang what the hell do you think you're doing?" Ed began with an incredulous look. Mustang turned and stalked to the blond. Ed's widened as Mustang cornered him against the sofa and hovered over him.

  
     "Why is relaxing so difficult for you? Do you need an example?" Mustang said as he inched his face closer to Ed's. The blond blushed furiously and averted his eyes from the colonel as he searched for his words. Mustang turned Ed's face forward and smashed their lips together.

  
     Ed fought the advance for a few seconds before folding and returning the kiss. Mustang threaded his fingers through the blond's golden hair and pulled gently. He centered his hips over Ed's and ground against his wakening cock.

  
     Mustang tore his lips from Ed's, "See? Much more relaxed." He breathed it the crook of the blond's neck and grated his arousal more forcibly down and Ed bucked and writhed beneath the colonel and, bit by bit, relaxed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wham, bam, thank you mam!


	3. Voyeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RenjixByakuya... kinda.

  Renji peeked through the cracks of the wooden fence that encircled the officer's outdoor bath. He knew fulll well that he was allowed in but he didn't have quite the view of the other man or the freedom to stoke himself while watching him without being seen.  
     Renji's eyes glazed over with lust as he watched Byakuya glide through the barely waist deep water to the far side of the bath. His raven hair clung to his muscled back, rivulets of water streamed down his spine and across his ass.  
     Renjis shuddered at the thought of catching those rolling droplets with his tongue as he laved Byakuya's porcelain skin. He gripped his length harder and worked it furiously. Renji closed his eyes and thought of the ways he would worship and wreck the beautiful man of his fantasies.  
     As he neared climax, Renji opened his eyes to view his muse. Byakuya had sat down on a seat below the waters surface, his head the only thing visible, and his eyes were staring in Renji's direction. He reasoned with himself that the man was probably just facing the way the bench was pointed but with his captain's eyes blankly focused in his direction Renji couldn't help to imagine that the man knew he was hiding there, that he knew what he was doing, that he was watching him with his icy-hot glare aimed at him as he fell apart.  
     With that thought, Renji's breath hitched and he came violently and silent. He tried his best to staunch his heavy breathing and basked in the glow of completion, his cum dripping down his hand and onto the grass between his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One sided is still hot.  
> More to cum....  
> See what I did there?


	4. Hot and Bothered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IchigoxUryuu.

 "Fuck, nggh...Ichigo." Uyruu shuddered out as he ground against orange hair teen. Ichigo had his hands up the back of Uryuu's shirt, desperately trying to push it higher to expose new skin to run his fingernails down.  
     Uryuu was straddled over Ichigo, his pants still wrapped around one ankle, rolling his hips in slow undulating movements against Ichigo's bared erection. He had one hand reached back with three slickened fingers buried in his entrance and moaning in earnest.  
     "Shit, Uryuu. You ready?" Ichigo panted out as he ran his hands over every expanse of naked skin he could reach. Uryuu said nothing and instead lifted his hips and took in Ichigo's cock. The pair groaned in unison and slammed their mouths together.  
     The kiss was sloppy, all tongue and teeth, as they attempted to devour the other. Uryuu set a steady pace at first but it eventually settled into a brutal rhythm that had both teens making debauched sounds of extasy.  
     "F-fuck. Close." Ichigo ground out through clenched teeth. He fisted Uryuu's aching member and worked it in time with the raven's shaky thrusts. Uryuu gasped when a particularly hard thrust gouged at his prostate roughly, sending him over the brink of orgasm. He stuttered broken pieces of Ichigo's name and curse words as he came undone on the tee's cock.  
     Ichigo surged up into Uryuu a few more times and let the friction and Uryuu's dancing muscles push him over the edge. The two sat in silence except for their ragged breaths and let Uryuu's come cool between them.  
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmmm.  
> Let me know what you think!


	5. Dialogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IchigoXUryuu

  "This is without a doubt the stupidest shit I have ever been involved in and it's all you're fault."  
     "Will you just shut up? You're acting like you don't want to do this and it was YOU'RE idea in the first place. Don't blame me because I'm holding you to your word instead of letting you back out like always."  
     "Getting seen was never part of my plan!"  
     " Quit being such a pussy. The possibility of being seen is half the fun."  
     "I do not find the idea of being caught in a... compromising position fun in any way."  
     "It's the thrill that's fun part not actually getting  caught. I bet I can get you to like it."  
     "Probably not but if you're this set on it go ahead and try, but if we get seen it's you're fault."  
     "Pfft, as long as you don't leave me hanging I'll tell whoever you want that it was my idea. I just want to see that cute blush on you while I stand there and explain to them why you're there with me."  
     "You will not explain to anyone why we are there."  
     "Why else would two men visit a sex shop together?"  
     " That's beside the point. Ugh, let's just do this and get it over with."  
     "Hey, listen. Calm down. Nothing is going to happen. We are going to go in this shop, buy what we came for, and go home. Then I'm going to use our new toy on you until you scream my name over and over, begging me to take you, and when I do I'm gonna make you cum so hard you forget how to breathe."  
     "Oh... shit. Okay, let's do this. I'm ready to go home."  
     "That's what I thought."  
     The bell above the door chimed merrily as the pair entered only to be greeted by Orihime smiling at them from behind the counter.  
     "Oh, Ichigo! Uryuu! So nice to see you today!"  
     "Shit."  
     "Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well mortification aside, Ichigo will still probably enjoy the toy ;)


	6. Master gets what Master wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LucyXLoke

     "Damn, you're good at this, Loke." Lucy breathed out as she rode his face. Obscene slurping noises and Lucy's pleasured gasps filled the room. The blonde ran her hands across Loke's chest and stomach before reaching down and fisting his insistent erection. She gave him a few lazy pumps and traced the pad of her thumb across the head, smearing the drops of precum that had collected over his heated skin.

     Loke moaned from within her folds at the touch but continued to swipe his tongue across her swollen clit. Lucy had cumed twice already and Loke had thought nothing of his own aching member. 

     In his mind, Lucy comes first, in every sense of the phrase. Master gets what Master wants. If Lucy desired to cum all over his face and them leave him him hard and wanting than that was exactly what happened. He would beg, of course, but it all depended on how benevolent she was feeling.

     Lucy's breath hitched as she edged near orgasm number three.

     "Want to cum together, love?" Lucy purred as she stroked him with more force. Instead of answering, Loke lapped at her with ferver. Lucy ground down on his face and worked him from base to tip, the precum all but streaming out. He was ready to blow but Lucy said together so all he could do was work faster.

     When Lucy's legs quake around his head Loke knew she was close. He suctioned her clit roughly and she quivered with her orgasm, her juices flowing down Loke's cheeks. Finally, he felt the tight coil of threatening release spring free and he coated his stomach and Lucy's hand with his cum.

     Lucy rolled of Loke"s face and turned to face him. She drew him in for a kiss, tasting herself on his raw lips.

     "Your mouth is truly magical, love." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love some good old fashioned face sitting ;)


	7. Boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ErwinXLevi

"Stand on my boots." Erwin said with his mouth attached to the juncture of Levi's neck and shoulder.  
     "No." Levi refused qiickly. He hated jabs at his height, especially from Erwin, who was bordering on abnormally tall, and especially not during sex. If you wanted to fuck Levi you have to play nice...well, kind of.  
     "I wasn't asking." Erwin insisted then hoisted the smaller man up by his 3D gear and placed him on his feet. The blond always had a way of controlling the situation, on the field and in the bed room, and Levi loved it.  
     Erwin pushed Levi up against the wall of his office and pinned him there with the weight of his body, leaning over him to whisper in his ear.  
     "Don't be difficult." Erwin's breath washed over his neck and ear, sending waves of arousal to his dick. The blond rutted against him, drawing out a moan that could almost be considered wanton. Erwin tucked Levi's shirt up as much as he could with his gear still on and ran fingers across his hot skin.  
     "God, you're so beautiful like this. So," Erwin gave a particularly hard thrust asainst his ass to accentuate his words, "needy."  
     Levi did his best to stay on Erwin's feet so he could feel the sweet friction better. Erwin unbottoned the smaller man's pants and worked them down, leaving them bunched and wadded just under the swell of his ass, then shoved three fingers into Levi's mouth.  
     "Suck."  
     Levi did as he was bid and drew the commander's fingers deeper into his mouth and coated them generously with saliva. Erwin wasted no time and pulled them from his mouth then swiped them down the cleft of Levi's ass and across his quivering entrance before slipping in one. He quickly found the brunet's prostate and grazed it as he opened him up. It only took a few minutes until Erwin had all three buried and Levi was kerning and pushing back for more.  
     "Put your hands on the wall and hold on tight." Erwin instructed as he slathered spit on his dick. When he slipped in past the ring of wavering muscle, Levi knew that this was probably his new favorite position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuz who doesn't like an office quickie?!?


	8. Identity Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GreedXEd

  "You know, it's getting harder to tell the two of you apart. I can't tell if Ling is getting really greedy or if you are getting really lazy." Ed laughed at Greed who was pouting from a chair in the corner of the room.  
     "You know who it is without even looking." He argued back. Ed always knew.  
     "True, but it's still fun to poke fun at you for it." Ed sighed and stood up from the bed and stretched his arms over his head. Greed eyed the blond from head to toe, licking his lips in appreciation.  
     "I would much rather you poke something else at me instead." Greed rolled his eyebrows suggestively and plastered a shit-eating grin on his face. Ed scoffed and crossed the room to stand in front of the Xingese man.  
     "Oh-ho, really now? See, now I know for sure you are Greed." Ed said, then climbed into his lap.  
     "Are you so sure? I'm probably gonna make you do all the work." Greed joked back, still smiling. Ed rolled his hips and earned a grunt from Greed.  
     "That's okay, it really doesn't matter. You're both pretty hot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're like bros who fuck...


	9. Fun at the office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EdxRoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For risaXrisa :)

     The day seemed to wear on for Roy. Riza was riding him pretty hard about getting his paperwork done on time for once. Lunch was a welcomed break since he was able to escape her gaze for an hour. The company could have been better since Havoc had "convienently" forgot his wallet at home.  
      When Roy finally made it back to the office a new, large stack of papers awaited him on his desk. Riza left for lunch with a smirk on her face as soon as he set foot back in the office, leaving Roy gloriously alone. The actual paperwork itself was a pain in the neck but it went by faster without the leutenient hovering over him.  
     With about 10 minutes left before the Hawk returned to the nest, Roy was startled from his work by a hand falling on his knee beneath his desk. He scooted his chair back to get a good look at Ed grinning up at him.  
     Ed grabbed his knees and pulled his chair back up to his desk, muttering something about not being done playing. It didn't take the blond long before he had Roy's fly down and was tugging his half hard erection out of his pants. A few strokes had Roy having trouble concentrating on his paperwork.  
     When Ed finally took him into his mouth, Roy was squirming in his chair. He knew Riza would be back any minute but with what Ed was doing it was difficult to tell him to stop. Roy tried his best to hold in the groans that were desperately trying to escape his lips but when Ed deep throated him and began to hum, he was too lost in the sensation to hold the moan back.   
     When Riza entered the office, Roy tried to push Ed off but the blond dug his fingers into his knees and hollowed his cheeks. With Ed sucking on his cock with new vigor, Roy was having trouble not looking like he was getting blown to heaven when Riza eyed him from her desk.   
     Breathing normally became a task as Roy neared his climax. If Riza knew what was happening under his desk she didn't say anything. When Ed swallowed around his length, Roy clenched his eyes and shuddered through his orgasm, trying his damnedest not to moan out loud. Ed licked him clean and tucked him back into his pants, all the while, Riza smiled knowingly to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know Riza knew what's up lol


	10. Crop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UryuuxRenji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Colorfulcaravan :) thanks for requesting this pairing! It was a lot of fun to write ;)

     Sweat mists over Renji's hot skin as he breathes through the stretch of his muscles, his arms tied above his head. He could barely keep his toes on the floor with the way Uryuu has his mouth on him. He moans wantonly when Uryuu lifted his head from his calves after leaving slick trails on his tattoos with his tongue.  
     "Please. Uryuu, please touch me." Renji practically sobs for contact. Uryuu smiles coyly and tugs the blindfold over Renji's eyes which only makes the red head wimper more.  
     "Patience, pet. I'm not done with you yet." Uryuu purrs  as he circles Renji's strung up form. The room is silent except for Renji's heavy breathing littered with a few low mewls.  
     Renji is doing his best to try to stand still so he can listen for where Uryuu is moving about the room. When the cold leather plait of the crop strokes down his back, Renji shiveres in anticipation.  
     The first lick across the back of his thighs stings and leaves a soft pink mark that darkens after a few seconds. The next few across the swell of his ass raise warm welts that leaves Renji shuddering and begging for more. Every couple of swats Uryuu rubs his cool hands down his back and legs to soothe the skin before taking up the crop again.  
     They repeat this over and over until the bite of the crop melts into caresses that send Renji over the precipice of climax without so much as touching his aching member. After riding out his orgasm, Renji becomes pliant and slouches into the hold of the ropes. Uryuu quickly frees him and guides him to the bed, rubbing out the sore lines where the rope dug in and wispering how beautiful he is, how perfect, into Renji's ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dayum.... ;D


	11. Roy's Inner Monolog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RoyxEd pov

      "Damn. So tight." I gasp into Ed's neck. Seriously, this kid is going to kill me. Funny thing is, I didn't see myself in the situation today or ever. I expected an argument with Fullmetal but I guess angry sex is pretty close. I mean, how the fuck did this even happen?  
     "B-bastard." Ed grunts the insult through gritted teeth. If he weren't under me right now I would have a come back but instead I just pound into him harder. Oh, right, he destroyed half a city block during a fight earlier this week, and to make matters worse, he purposefully delayed the mission report so he could stop by Miss. Rockbell's for repairs. God, he just pisses me off. Ed reaches for his neglected member and I bat his hand away.   
     "What the hell's your deal?" He demands angrily.   
     "Consider it your punishment for fucking my week up with your lack of respect for authority and total disregard for public property." I reply and snatch Eds hands from his sides and pin them above his head. Ed begins to snarl but it fades into a moan when I roughly hit his prostate. Ha, not such a big talker now, huh.  
     Shit, getting close, better slow down. God knows this will probably never happen again so we may as well enjoy it. I pull out slowly, and instead of snapping back in with force, I grind my hips lazily until I'm fully seated again. Ed gives an annoyed huff but doesn't say anything. I do this over and over until he is squirming against me, trying to meet my hips thrust to thrust.  
     Ed is making needy mewling noises every time I almost graze his prostate. I bet he would come on command if I gave him enough friction.   
     "What do you want, Fullmetal?" I say in the most sultry voice I can muster with as heavy as I'm breathing. Ed keens and tries to push his hips down but to no avail.  
     "Use your words. What do you want?"  
     "I want to come." He whines out breathily and I just smirk down at him. I move his legs over my shoulders and take a good grip on his hips. The angle is perfect and I hit his sweet spot dead on with every stroke. So good, so fucking tight. It only takes a few thrusts and Ed is spilling all over his own stomach, some even splashing up on my chest from sheer force of the pounding I'm giving him. Then my orgasm hit like a freight train.  
     Shit, I think I'm blind. I've fucked myself blind. No, wait, I'm fine. God, ok, this has to happen again. Who knew Ed was this good?   
     "Damn Colonel bastard. I don't think I can walk. Heh." Ed sounds exhausted, sated even. I pull out and lean on the desk next to him.   
     "Consider yourself lucky it hadn't been a whole city block." I half laugh at him. He sits up a little and winces out a smile.  
     "I'll remember that next time." He breathes.  
     "Next time?" I say hopefully. He laughs and nods, still sporting a lopsided smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is different from what I usually write so let me know ow what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet, and to sinfully delicious ;)


End file.
